


It's Ours Now

by Sorin



Series: Fever Dreams [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blindfolds, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Bondage, Multi, Wet & Messy, i guess?, maybe not but whatever I'll call it that for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: It’s been two days since you stalked him through the halls of the Tower and knelt for him in a room that very luckily remained empty save for the two of you.  He has watched you since then, contemplative and almost lazy, tail swaying slowly and ears alert- the one thing that always betrays him, you’d thought with no small amount of amusement.  You know he wants you, he’d said so himself, but he is playful and eccentric- he will have you on his own terms, and you’ll just have to wait for him.  You’re amused enough that you decide to.





	It's Ours Now

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be ashamed of myself
> 
> but
> 
> I'm not. :D;;
> 
> thanks to all of you who enjoyed 'Shhh', it was a real treat to finally drag out of bed and see that y'all liked it so much! Luckily cold medicine seems to be an excellent motivator, so here you go, you fantastic bunch of perverts. <3 this prompt was mentioned to me as having been requested, so whoever asked for it, well, you asked for it.
> 
> writing an ambiguous WoL's PoV during sex is really hard, so just ... do your best to use your imagination and pretend I don't suck at writing it. :D;

You aren’t expecting it when he pounces on you.

It’s been two days since you stalked him through the halls of the Tower and knelt for him in a room that very luckily remained empty save for the two of you. He has watched you since then, contemplative and almost _lazy,_ tail swaying slowly and ears alert- the one thing that always betrays him, you’d thought with no small amount of amusement. You know he wants you, he’d said so himself, but he is playful and eccentric- he will have you on his own terms, and you’ll just have to wait for him. You’re amused enough that you decide to.

You’d nearly put it from your mind, however, standing atop the Tower beneath the vast expanse of stars that seemed nearly in reach for how high up you are. It is Xande’s throne you study from the middle of the room, though absently; it’s more a place for you to focus your gaze while you think over the problem of the Voidgate- which is, of course, gone entirely. You seem to do your best thinking late at night, and besides, you don’t really want to be bothered by the researchers… or _bother_ them, truthfully.

For all your accomplishments, you still feel _just_ a little out of place here.

As it happens, however, there is someone else who feels the very same as you do. He comes upon you silently, you don’t even realize he’s there until he’s grabbed hold of you- and though your heart leaps in your chest as he wraps one arm around your middle, you make no sound, especially as his other hand comes to cover your mouth. You know it’s him almost immediately, and you relax even as you tense in an entirely _different_ way, and you can’t help but slip your tongue from between your lips to delicately lick his palm.

He shudders against you, holds you even tighter.

Just as you’re starting to wonder what he has planned, he releases you for a split second, and you then realize that he’d been holding a soft strip of cloth in his free hand- you find it swiftly covering your eyes, and he ties it neatly behind your head. “There,” he purrs, and your knees go weak at the sound of his voice. “It seems I owe you a reprisal.”

Your hands fall back to clutch gently at his hips, and your lips curve as he winds his tail around your leg again. It’s a possessive gesture, you realize, and one you _very_ much enjoy. You drop one hand down to stroke it, draw your fingers along the soft fur and smile as he shivers a little. Even wanting to be in charge, he loves your hands on him, and he lets you continue for a few seconds before drawing back and putting his hands on your shoulders.

“Walk forward,” he orders, and he guides you so that you don’t stumble and fall from the platform. He helps you across the divide in the floor, then guides you up the steps to the throne and stops you there. “Good,” he murmurs. He presses you forward over it and you brace yourself on your forearms- he is more daring than you’d expected. He is very careful as he unclasps your weapons and sets them aside, along with his own bow and quiver, you expect, and then he slips his hands around you and undoes your top. You’d considered not wearing your armor in its entirety, but the Tower being what it is, you’d really had no choice- but that doesn’t stop him, seeing as how he’s likely imagined getting you out of it enough times to make the reality a bit easier.

You shiver a little.

He leans over you, presses a soft kiss to the nape of your neck as he brushes his fingers through your hair. You want to touch his ears, you think, that was something you’d not had a chance to do yet- but it will have to wait at least a little while. His lips trail to the side of your neck, up beneath your jaw, as his hands meet skin beneath the pieces of your armor he’s managed to wrangle out of the way. He only pauses to draw you up and truly remove it from your body and your mind; so long as it’s _off_ you don’t really care where it goes. He pushes you back down soon enough, and you blink into the darkness as he draws away for just a second- and then sigh softly as he runs his hands down your back.

Feeling something soft brush your side makes you jump in surprise, and he laughs low and rich- it’s a good thing you’re braced on the throne, else your knees might well have given way. It’s his tail, you realize, and you shiver as he slowly draws it along your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Ah,” you manage, and his hands replace his tail as he leans down to kiss your neck again. Those hands smooth down to your waistband, then one slips between your legs- you can’t help it, you buck against him as your breath hitches.

“So eager for me,” he says, pleased and teasing all at once. He rubs you gently, taking care not to go _too_ fast, but you’re certainly not interested in slow. Luckily, after a few seconds, he isn’t either- and it’s not long before whatever is in his way is tossed into the pile off to the side, and he draws your trousers and smallclothes down to pool around your ankles. You open your mouth to ask what he’s got planned, but all that comes out is a squeak of surprise as he neatly draws you up and flips you over, then tugs one of your legs free from what clothing remains and drapes your knees over his shoulders. You have a split second to realize what he’s doing, and you _really_ want to see him, but it doesn’t matter, because then his mouth is on you—

_Bliss._

You fall back onto your elbows with a faint grunt as he holds tight to your hips, tip your head back and gasp as he proves that yes, he _certainly_ knows what he’s doing- the things he does with his tongue make your head spin. You _truly_ want to see him as he leans over you, as that wicked mouth of his makes you see stars behind the blindfold, and you bite your lip hard to keep from crying out.

He stops, then, his breath warm against where you are most sensitive, aching and dripping with sheer, unashamed arousal. “Don’t hold back,” he purrs, and you can imagine the way he’s looking at you- the curve of his lips, warm and swollen from the magic they’ve been working on you, the way his long, thick lashes shadow his mismatched eyes. You don’t have to see to feel the heat in his gaze. “There’s no way anyone will hear you all the way up here, and I want to hear your voice.”

Now that’s not fair, you begin to think, but then it doesn’t matter as he returns to his task and you suck in a breath and let it out on a moan. You want to hear _him,_ too, and by the gods you will before the night is over, you promise yourself- thinking of that works you up further, adds to the fire in your veins and the tension uncoiling low in your belly. You feel incredible, you realize, each breath sending lightning through you, and then you realize that if you shift _just_ a little… ah- perfect! You are grateful indeed for the strength necessary to do your job, seeing as how it also affords you the ability to brace yourself on one arm as you lift a hand to fondle his ears. He hadn’t expected that, and a surprised sound followed by a moan spills from his lips even as he works you steadily toward insanity.

They are soft, you think wonderingly- _so_ soft, just like his tail. You only regret that you can touch one at a time, because the sounds he makes as you do make you think you’re going to lose control _very_ soon. The ear beneath your fingers quivers and presses into your touch, and you stroke it and rub it between your fingers, earning a keening moan from him- really, they’re that sensitive? You grin and file _that_ away for future use even as your mind threatens to succumb to the pleasure that fogs your thoughts. Thinking of anything after that is suddenly impossible, your thoughts veer off and careen into that selfsame fog as he carefully slips a finger inside of you. Oh, _yes,_ you think, and you reward him with the very thing he asked for- you can’t help it as a low whine escapes you, as it breaks on a cry as he shifts just a little and carefully draws it out, then back in- by the _Twelve,_ but he is bold, and you are _so_ thankful.

It feels like only seconds later that you feel it, you suck in a breath and say his name, tell him how good he is at this, how _incredible_ he is, that he’s going to see you to completion- and then he moves away, and you cry out in dismay and frustration. It is, however, an experience indeed to taste yourself on his lips and tongue as he kisses you, and you shudder all over as he draws you up and flips you over again.

“Not yet,” he breaths- he is panting, and you hear the jingle of his belt as he undoes it. Another shudder rips through you, and you grit your teeth and clench your hands into fists. You _want_ him, and if he wants to have you bent over the Allagan emperor’s throne, well, who are you to protest? He is careful still as he touches you, as two fingers slip easily inside your body and show you just what he plans to do with you. You groan faintly and dig your nails into your palm, then louder when those fingers curl _just so-_ your hips jerk and you cry out, and you hear him let out a ragged breath. Still, his determination not to hurt you overrides his need to _have_ you, and he adds a third finger before finally drawing back and settling one hand at your hips as he positions himself with the other.

Slick as he is, he is still careful as he presses inside of you, though the initial shock of it takes your breath away. He groans and leans over you, and you want to _see_ him, you want to _see_ the look on his face- but even that vanishes when he begins to move, gripping your hips and holding you carefully as he forces you further over the throne. You have to use your imagination, but that suits just fine, as you remember well what he looks like when he comes- and the very thought of that combined with everything else he’s put you through makes you clench tightly around him as your body starts to shake. You cry his name once, twice, and once again as you break for him, as you come for him- and he breathes _your_ name, which only adds to all of it.

His endurance is impressive, you think absently, and he whimpers as he continues- you’re confused when he pulls out of you, and then he tugs your blindfold off and flips you over again, sits you on the edge of the throne and holds you tightly against his body as he pushes into you once more. Ah, you think, _this_ is what you’d wanted- you hold him tight as you wrap your legs around his waist, bury your fingers in his hair and firmly press his ears down with your other hand as you wring a keening cry from him. His face is flushed, hair already wild and mussed from where you’ve had your hands in it- that he is fully dressed and you are entirely naked seems deliciously naughty, and you grin as you pull the tie from his hair and let it fall in loose waves around his shoulders. His eyes widen and then fall shut as he presses his face against your neck, hot and damp with sweat. You tell him he’s beautiful and you _mean_ it, you hold him close and smile as he somehow manages to whip his tail around and wrap it around your arm, and he lets out the sweetest cry as he finds his peak, thrusts becoming erratic as he spills within you.

He slumps forward afterward, breathing hard and leaning against you as you hold him tight. He is so beautiful, you think absently- he shivers as you stroke his hair and gently caress his ears, presses his face against your neck and catches his breath as you soothe him, croon softly to him and tell him how _very_ glad you are that he’d followed you up here tonight. He draws back a bit to look at you, and his smile is _almost_ shy- you can’t help it, you lean up and kiss him.

“Well,” he says, blushing a little all over again, “I _did_ tell you I wanted to return the favor.”

You grin at him. “You did,” you say, amused. He shudders as he draws away from you, and you close your eyes briefly at how empty you feel- but then he begins to laugh helplessly. You blink and tilt your head, confused, and then follow his gaze to between your legs. The two of you have made quite the mess, and on the Emperor’s throne, no less- and you look up at him with a wicked grin. “I guess it’s ours now,” you say mischievously.

“I suppose it is,” he replies, grinning in return- and you pull him down for another kiss.

There are still _bells_ to go before sunrise, after all.


End file.
